Till my last breath
by tinytina539
Summary: Sierra is an wolf who does not know it. Her family is slaughtered and she lives in an orphanage. Her family died the same as Bella's did years earlier. A killer will not stop till they are dead and wants revenge. Revenge for what and why on them? r&r pls
1. Prolouge

I do not own twilight or SM characters

Till my last breath

They say in marriage their final vows of love: till death do us part

None of them know just how long that can be.

Edward POV…..

She was a small thing and so very fragile. A small human girl baby who had cheeks so very red and thin. I watched as her mother took a hold of her. I heard her thoughts: I will protect her yet they are coming. Those monsters that will kill anybody for blood. That ended her thought trails.

I was strangely drawn to help her and the baby. They were probably new born vampires. She wrapped the girl in a very small blanket, took as much food as she could carry and placed in a basket. The door was destroyed and five newborns leapt in two of them where males while three where females. A tall and dazzling blond female seemed too lead them. She stepped forward and I could not resist my urge to help them any longer. Damn there was five of them. How could I fend of all of them? I could only rescue one. It just had to be the baby I was just to drawn to her. She needed a taste of life just like her mom had. No longer resisting the will to help I crashed in. They were just about to pounce to. The small woman looks up at me with her sky blue eyes and says, "Please protect my small child, Bella." I looked at her with my topaz eyes and said," Till my last breath woman." The leader of the newborns says, " till your last breath. I'll just have to kill you to," With a smirk she says, " dinner is served." Then they attacked. One leapt at the woman and I could not help yet I would save the baby, Bella. I crashed into the wall and ran with all my speed out of there. Ran as far as I could go. And stopped to sniff the air. None was following me so I ran towards an orphanage no way could I keep her. Her scent was drawing and it took every ounce of my strength not to kill her. Rachel's orphanage, a sign read, the nearest one. It seemed good enough for her. I walked in the door carrying her. The employee at the desk asked," Hi, would you like to adopt today."

"No miss. I found her in the woods and I believe her name is Bella. Would you please take care of her for me?" She took my Bella and said, "Hard to see her go isn't it?" "It is really hard miss. I've been getting attached to her .But I can't take her in." "I understand mister," she said and for once I believed her. I left and went home hoping Carlisle and the rest of my family wont notice me gone.

When you promise something do you mean it? Are you willing to uphold the promise? Till the day you dye? Are you really going to do what you promised? Think about it…..

Rene's POV……

Clutching my baby Bella I burst in the house. I found the basket we used for Easter and stuffed it with food. Then I wrapped Bella in my only blanket. Then I heard the door crash and five people monsters jumped in my house. We stared for a little while then they leaned as if to pounce when a man crashed into the side of my house. He would protect my baby Bella I just knew he would. I stared into his golden topaz and said," Please protect my small baby, Bella." He said," Till my last breath woman." A small blond stepped forward and said to him, "till your last breath. Then you will have to dye to." With a sneering smirk she said, "Diner is served." Then one leaped at me and bit me so much pain he caused. I barley had time to see him, the angelic stranger, crash through the house and run protecting my sweet, sweet Bella . That was all he could do save Bella. That was all I needed him to do. Then the rest of the strangers leapt onto me and bit me. More pain it caused. But, I would bear it for my Bella. All of the pain all of the burning I would bear. If my Bella lives I will be eternally grateful to the stranger. And with a smile on my face I faded into the unknown eternally peaceful. No more pain no more hurt and now loves and hope...

Author note : let me know if you like it planed to be a chapter story. Always thinks to CC and KS. I want candy!!!!!!! Edwards's bell's guardian angel. Yah.!!! I enjoy constructive criticism. Its scantly 9:55 when I finished it. I know Rene's story's short compared to Edward's but he played a bigger role. Review your answers to my questions to. Really think about it!!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 1 Being watched

I do not own twilight or SM characters

When was the last time you promised something? Did you do it?

Chapterone: Being watched

Part one: Bella

Bella's POV….

I'm running as fast as I can go yet it's not enough to escape them. There gaining on me and they never seem to grow tired. They were extraordinarily beautiful and their skin was as white as snow. They were all wearing the same thing, blue jeans and a t-shirt. They must be people monsters {seriously that's what she calls them he. he}. Then when I've gone as far as I can go I fall on the ground exhausted. Out of nowhere a man jumps in front of me. He's to blurry for me to see him correctly. "Bella, wake up dear. It's just a dream," says someone. I plopped my eyes open. God, that dream gave me a heart attack. Right, I need to get back to the real world. My names Bella no last or middle name seriously I've been an orphan since a month after I was born. I don't even know my mom's name or what she looked like. Geesh, I felt like crap and I was sweating from head to toe. "Bella, dear somebody wants to adopt a 17 or 18 year olds. Go get yourself ready." She points me to a bathroom apparently unoccupied. That lady's pushy you know. She probably wants me to get adopted. I don't blame her. I would want to get rid of me too after being here for seventeen years. With a sigh I turn towards the bathroom. When I look into the mirror I see me a short skinny brown haired freak, who has blue hazel eyes that are gloomy and there is no hope left in them. I take the brush at the side of the sink and I try to run it trough. No luck I can't even put the brush in my hair. Defeated I slip my clothes off and take the dress the lady slipped under the door. It looked like an expensive sparkle blue dress. When I felt the material it just happened to be silk. Huh, that lady really wanted to get me adopted. Putting it on I turn to see how it looks on me. I looked amazing if you minded my face and hair. Nothing I can do about my hair but I'll try to fix my face. I turned on the faucet and tried my best to wash my face. I did look the tiniest bit better. Satisfied with my appearance I walked out of the bathroom and got in the line. The lady looks at me and says, "Where did you get the dress?" Huh, she seemed confused. "You slipped it to me under the door, right?" "I didn't give you any dress." "Then it must have been given to me by another staff member." Weird that lady didn't give me the dress. Oh well, it looked great on me. They line us up by height, age, and gender.

The staff lady yelled, "Okay, they are ready." A small thin blond lady pops out from behind the door. She looks at all the orphans and then pauses over me but continues. She continues to look but comes to an abrupt stop at a small thin blond look alike of herself. I know she's going to pick her. I really don't care. I'm too attached to this orphanage for some reason. She says, "I'll adopt this one." She says it while pointing to the look alike of her. I F-ING knew it.

"All right the rest of you are free to go." Seriously, they let us roam around the streets alone. They are hoping we'll get lost or something. I just go back to the rooms. My room has one window that's directly over my small bunk bed. I normally just sit here and wait for the next day to come quickly. I really have a bunk bed. The other bed is empty because my room mate got adopted a couple of years back. They haven't given me another one since.

"Knock, knock anybody in there." "Come in." A small brown haired girl with amber eyes walks in. "Hi, I'm Sierra and I'll be your roommate." She looked scared and she was hiding something I could tell. Hey, it's her secret she'll tell me when she's ready. "Can I tell you something? Please don't think I'm crazy if I tell you." "It's hard for me to think your crazy, especially when I have killer nightmares. Ones you can't imagine."

Part two: Sierra

Why do you break promises?

Sierra POV……..

So I tell her my orphan story. It only happened yesterday. "Mom and I came home from shopping and we were going to treat dad. I could tell something was wrong. We walked in the door and we saw them they were like monsters. They ran up to my mom and started biting her. I couldn't do anything and I ran. I ran as far as I could go and then I collapsed. When it seemed like they were about to get me a man jumped in front of me. He was blurry and I couldn't see him. I don't remember anything after that. I remember waking up on this doorstep and then walking in this room and that's it. Please don't think I'm crazy." She looks at me and said, "That's awfully coincidental. You described my F-ING nightmare last night. How many were they? And what were they wearing?"

Now she knows something. I don't think she thinks I'm crazy. "We'll there was five of them and they were all wearing blue jeans and a T-shirt." "Now were getting somewhere. That was in my dream and they were as white as snow. They were also utterly beautiful weren't they?" "Yes, you dreamt of me last night. This could be important maybe you could tell me what to do?" "I really don't know what to do about it but don't tell anyone about this. I mean it no one can be trusted. I'm Bella by the way and you should unpack really." "Okay, I'll unpack but how did you become an orphan if you don't mind me asking?" "I don't know really. A month after I was born I became an orphan and nobody knows why." "Oh, I'm sorry." I just felt sorry for her. I really did. I mean not even knowing your mother. I begin to unpack and then I get this feeling. You know the one that makes your neck hair rise. The wretched I'm being watched feeling. Bella looks at me and says, "Can you feel that?" "Yes, I can." Bella has a little hope return in her eyes. "I've been getting this feeling for as long as I can remember. All I know is somebody's looking out for me."

I have finished packing now. "I believe we are going to get along fine here." "I believe you are right," is her answer. I was right. Maybe destiny isn't too bad you know.

Author note: let's take a vote. Should they meet Edward? Or should they stay a little while? Your choice. Oh and thanks to my reviewers. Always thanks. Do you like it? I thought a twist would be nice. Hmmm who is sierra? Figure it out later. It"ll work out later on.


	3. Chapter 2: I know your there!

Tiny Tina note: I don't own twilight but I will you wait and see!!{Does it in a maniacal laugh)

Your last breath might come at you like a rocket!

Don't take life too seriously; no one gets out alive.

Chapter 3: Who is watching me?

It was an October evening and I was at Starbucks with Bella. There were people crowding around the counter gawking at this man. He turns his gaze toward mine. When he finally meets my eyes, I could feel each individual hair on the back of my neck stand straight up. He smiled at me and the alarm bells in my head started going off. "Bella, does he look familiar to you?" I questioned her pointing to this mysteriously familiar man. And she said "nope, not at all, and if you will excuse me I need to use the restroom." "I will be waiting." I laughed. I looked over at the counter again to see the pale white skin peaking out under his coat. Suddenly I knew who this person was; the blonde haired man that was at my house the night mom was killed! He sensed my mood change, looked at me, winked, and then started coming at me so fast I didn't know what was happening until it was too late. I was swiftly knocked off my feet and thrown down in a dark mysterious ally. And that's when I woke up screaming. Bella is awake, screaming as well, in her bed. We suddenly turned around and saw a man sitting on a chair in the room. When I blinked, he was gone.

Bella pov:

"Sierra, who was that man? I questioned her.

"I don't know but he is shockingly familiar. It's as if I've known him all my life."

I laughed at her.

"Well what was that for?"

"How can you know him if you've never stepped outside this entire building?"

"I just do." She said it with a pouting face. It only served to make me laugh some more.

After I was done laughing, I walked over to the bathroom and started taking care of my hygiene. I took a shower which made me seem to forget the morning's events for a little while. Out of frustration Sierra yelled, "I'd like some hot water too, you know". Oops I've already pissed her off. You really don't want to do that to someone's who has been an orphan for only two days. I quickly turned off the water, stepped out, and hurried into my clothing. When I opened the door, Sierra was red faced and steaming. I had just made it out on time. One more second and I think she would have exploded. When sierra was done an hour later, we ate breakfast. Then they let us out since I didn't have anything better to do. I told sierra, "Lets get a job at star bucks so we can by a car in two years when we turn 18 because; yes I've been tested for a drivers license haven't you?"

"Yep, let's get a job." We walk into Starbucks and suddenly I see the killer in my dream just sitting there. "Let's be careful of that blond one I think he was with the one in my dream." She nodded. We walked in and asked the boss if we could have a job. He set us right up. Literally, no interview or anything. We got our uniforms and started working. We both walked over to the strange man since, he was a customer. "Hi! How may we help you?" we both asked. "You already have". and then I didn't see anything but darkness for what seemed like forever.

Note: yes I know it is way late and short but let's get over it


	4. Chapter 3: Death is beautiful

Tiny Tina- I'm so sorry the last one was late and short! This is the chapter where everything happens! Well not everything.

The last times you see something strange don't underestimate!

Chapter 4- Death is a beautiful thing.

Sierra pov:

Death. I've never really experienced it before. It's so beautiful. So much better than the life I live. It's so peaceful I hear voices so I realize I can't be dead. Well this is just flat out strange because here comes my pain. The tension over the years was building up in a pleasant sensation. Wait, it feels like my arms and legs were on fire! And then it just stopped abruptly. "She should be waking up about now." A strange voice said. I awoke to a small white hospital room with five beautiful pale faces staring at me. I looked over to the bed beside me to see Bella sitting, looking at an old magazine. "Where am I?" I asked, stunned. "Your in the hospital, you had quite a spill there." He said "You blacked out and was dragged outside by a maniac who hit u in the head with the coffee mug several times. You're lucky this young man here saved you". I was about say thank the young man when the pain started again. "Pain, so much pain!" and then I let out blood curdling scream. "Carlisle she's been bitten" the man with bronze hair said simply. The pain spread all over my body. Then as if like a snap of the fingers it was gone. I sat there trying to recuperate from that horrible experience. "What's happening, what's happening? What's wrong with Sierra?" Bella said. I could hear Bella scream and then I turned my head to her just in time to see her fall to the ground. "She is having a seizure!" I heard the doctor named Carlisle say. "She's going to die, Edward she can't breathe, remember your promise." He shouted. I watched helplessly as he leaned down and BIT HER! I passed out AGAIN. Remind me not to do that again.

Bella's pov-

It felt like my chest was going to explode! I couldn't breath. The darkness was closing in on me. You know death is so beautiful. My vision was almost completely black when I felt the sharp pain on my neck and the burning that followed. It was endless pain. Just fire burning and he heat surrounding.

(Three days later)

The pain finally stopped.

I awoke in a fancy house with a VERY pretty man standing in front of me. I remember him. He was the one that said something about Sierra. "I hope you don't mind me asking but who the heck are you and where the heck is I?" I asked him. He chuckled a little. "Well, I am Edward Cullen and you are at my house," he replied. I looked at him puzzled. "How did I get here and why am I at YOUR house?" I questioned Edward. "Well, it's not REALLY my house; it's my foster dads. He was your doctor, Carlisle." He said. "Oh, well at least that makes sense…kind of." I laughed. I felt awkward standing next to him. When I turned my gaze to look at him, we looked at each other in the eyes. Something clicked in my head and I thought I saw the same thing in his eyes. I don't know how or why it happened but it did. And just like that we were kissing… "Ahem! It's nice to know your feeling better," A familiar voice giggled. "I'm just going to go now. And try to shake the disturbing mental picture in my head!"

That was just not fair. We were having a moment and she interrupted us. Without her this could have gone on a little bit longer. I looked at Edward and he chuckled. I couldn't help but laugh a little bit myself…

"Do you know the term vampire?" Edward asked.

"What?"

"Well …"

Sierra's POV:

I giggled al the way to the front door. Carlisle was kind enough to explain everything about vampires. Too bad Bella hasn't been informed yet. I think she would have a seizure all over again. I giggled at the thought. I walked out the front door into the night air. Hunting was what I really wanted to do right now. I followed the path around the back of the house and into the forest. I crossed the lake in one jump. The lush green forest seemed to beckon to me with a warm smell that I knew to be blood. The sweet aroma made me follow the scent until I found where it was. A deer was lying on the forest floor. I walked to the dead body in something that could be called a trance. Yet there was something about the deer that called me to it. I looked at the sky. It was already nightfall. As the moon rose, I felt a tugging sensation in my own skin. A warm {call it fuzzy if you want to} feeling entered my body and I felt change happen within myself. I had this sudden irresistible urge to howl. My vision changed into something that you might call high definition. My senses were even better than a vampire's. I had this urge to eat the deer. So I did. As I devoured the deer, the blood ran down my fur and stayed in one place. Soon there was nothing left of the poor deer and I was completely and utterly full. Then I finally realized something, I am a werewolf. I told myself this over and over again until it seemed meaningless. A single wet tear ran down my furry head. I then began to cry softly not to loud so no one could hear me. It was then that I realized that I had changed back to human form. I saw blood all over my body. And I sat there in that clearing crying as I felt my fangs grow which as we all know as unnatural. I don't know but somehow I fell asleep covered in blood, sweat, and tears, but mostly blood. I fell into the darkness hoping it was death but if it was my death was ugly and inhumanly sick yet twisted also. I know this is not death because death is beautiful and this is not.

Note: Sierra is new. Bella is new. I am not. This is just not fair.


	5. Chapter 4: Why?

Note: Sometimes ill use Seth's pov

Why…………….. Why………………………..

Ch. 4: why?

Seth pov:

I had begun hunting away from the pack when I saw a young woman asleep in the clearing. She was lying there as if oblivious to the world around her. I would have left her alone if she wasn't covered in blood. The warm liquid was everywhere and I noticed where it was the most: in her hair, on her hands and feet, and deeply smothering her lips. At first I thought she was dead from blood loss but a closer view at her own lips and chest told me she was breathing. I had also made the assumption that she was bleeding but soon saw that it wasn't her own blood that covered hers. It was more likely to be that of an animal than a human because of the difference in the color of the blood. The strangest thing was after looking at the woman after a short amount of time I began to think that she could not be human. I was utterly confused as to why she was there and would not stir since vampires didn't sleep.

Come and see this one, I told the wolves using my mind link to the wolves for my own advantage.

It had better be good. I do not wish to waste time on stupid manners, said Jacob, who was apparently the only one who said anything to me.

In just a few minutes they arrived and were shocked. They were confused as to why she clearly wasn't human and yet had some kind of blood all over her. Then something very unexpected happened. She stirred and we finally saw curved fangs slowly poke their way through her lips which were covered in blood. Her eyes were that of a newborn vampire and her control was shockingly amazing. Who was this woman that could puzzle us all and still not know it?

She must be a nomadic vampire, said Sam.

But before he pounced I said, Wait a minute.

What.

Look.

And before my very own eyes I saw her change into a wolf. Clearly she was white but I soon saw patches of blood red fur appear on her feet and cover her pelt. But what really terrified me was when the Red Crescent moon rise in the sky and it appeared on her forehead. There were elaborate patterns tracing down her forehead that slowly stopped and framed her eyes. She gave me the look of utter terror. Overall her appearance was not that of a normal wolf and somehow the moon controlled her.

She's a wolf.

I know.

What do we do?

Help her.

What's that on her forehead?

A birthmark, I think.

And that was all they said on the matter. Slowly we positioned ourselves around her in a neat circle. She seemed to stand there paralyzed which was not the usual reaction of others when we did something like this. But somehow she relaxed a little when Sam told her something.

She seemed to ponder this for a moment but, soon her fur stood on end and she ran straight away from Sam and me. We could not afford to lose time standing here. She was a new werewolf and we still didn't know how fast she was.

Catch her.

Okay.

And I ran.

Sierra Pov:

I ran from them. I don't know why but I did. More or less they frightened me so I ran. I paused for a tiny second and soon knew it was a mistake. In that second, they surrounded me carefully but I would not go down without a fight. I surveyed them. The nearest wolf was not expecting my next move. As a result, it made it much easier to do. I lunged at him and knocked him to the ground. I quickly held my teeth at his neck. Before I could bite, I looked into his eyes. It was suddenly as if there was no one but me and him in the universe. I saw a silver cord wrap itself around me and him. And then it happened. A connection that made me love him even though I have never known him in my entire existence. I got off of him and turned around slowly. They were staring at me. The pack of wolves' probably wanted to kill me. The largest one which seemed to be the leader stepped forward and looked me in the eyes.

Come with me. He had said.

And I did. I just walked with them slowly to wherever they were going. I know they can't read my thoughts but I didn't care. Maybe I could belong with them. I forgot about them, the vampires. I forgot what I was. So I followed. The wolves whom I was following took us to this old bungalow. They walked in slowly and I followed them. This woman came in and looked at me. She seemed puzzled. The leader walked into another room of to the left of the house and came out in human form. The rest of the pack of wolves followed exactly what he did. The one that I was in love with came out last and met my eyes. A look of amazement crossed his eyes and he stood there and watched me as I moved to face the now bewildered leader. I decided that I could not change back into my bloodstained clothes so I walked to the woman. She took me into another room off the right side of the house which held some fresh girl clothes. She left and I took it as an invitation to change back. I then changed into my human form and hurried into the clothes that she left me. When I finally walked out of the room the leader looked at me and spoke.

"I am Sam. This is Emily and that is Seth. Need I tell you why I pointed this out?" He was pointing towards the wolf that I had connected with.

"I suggest you explain yourself now." He said it and the other members crowded around the table.

"I'm Sierra. I was hunting and had fallen asleep. You see I'm a vampire."

"'You're a werewolf."

"I know."

"You're a vampire"

"I was bitten by a vampire and inherited the werewolf gene."

"Perfect, and who bit you?"

"A renegade vampire did."

"Where were you living?"

"I was living with Carlisle."

I smelt something oddly familiar and was suddenly pulled back into the forest. The same vampire that bit me was now going to kill me. "You're going to die." I was forced back as he began to twist my neck. I quickly ducked, kicked him, and ran. He was on my tail when I heard wolves. However, I could not stop. The forest parted from me as ran to the only place that I could. That was Carlisle's house. I was in the house in only a moment. They looked at me wondering where I had been when I growled. The killer stopped in the doorway as they turned there heads to look. Bella was on her feet in seconds hissing while I was growling. Soon the wolves were there to. But a sudden wave of drowsiness stopped them and soon they were asleep while I was wide awake. He picked up Sam and threatened to snap his neck but, instead dug his nails into his neck. I had never felt so mad before. I could feel my teeth growing as I lunged for his neck. I felt my teeth pierce his skin and I snapped his neck. I saw Sam's neck bleeding and knew he was going to die. As I turned to look at the killer, I realized he was gone. I looked back at Sam and saw there was more blood. So I did the only thing I could do. For good or ill I leaned over and bit his neck. My sharp fangs released there venom and I hoped it would save him or give him a quick death. I soon realized I had imprinted on Sam. I felt my face grow wet and I leaned back and slept. The darkness took hold of me and I asked once again," Is it time yet?" There is no reply but there doesn't need to be. I know the answer already and know that there is no beauty in the savage life that I live.

Note: Seth + Sierra= ^_^! Once again short. I had to get it out.

* * *

Note-Ihave an idea for a story but i know darn well that no one will read it. I will only write it if i get at least one review. I have a summary here:

Hatred

I can tell you about edward. I hate him. He left me to die. I want to kill him even though i know i cant.- Bella

When edward left bella resoted to hatred. When jake got to close and left she couldnt take it. She runs home and expierences the agony of being a crescent wolf. Alone. Now she kills vampires to feed her hatred. One day when she runs into the wolf jacob and imprints a change could happen or not. Can Bella stop the hatred before it consumes her?

Crescent wolf= Sierra or review for full answer.


End file.
